When driving a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) or the like, a driver may be curious as to how much they can engage an accelerator pedal before the vehicle transitions from an electric mode to some alternative mode. For example, the driver may want to know, based on the current operating conditions, how close the vehicle is to an engine start event that causes the vehicle to go from an electric mode to an engine mode. By knowing this, the driver may be able to maintain the vehicle in an electric mode for a longer period of time and thereby increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Other reasons may also exist for displaying or presenting this information to a driver.